1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a flush glass assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly to a flush glass assembly for a vehicle, which enables a user to easily open or close flush glass.
2. Description of Related Art
Flush glass is a sort of door glass that slides in a frontward or rearward direction of a vehicle, thereby opening or closing. This flush glass 1 is mounted on a sliding door 2 of a recreational vehicle, as shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 2, such flush glass 1 is designed so that moving glass 1a slides relative to fixed glass 1b to the front or rear and thus opens or closes. Handles 4 that can slide up and down are installed on a middle portion of the moving glass, and are connected with locking noses 5 at upper and lower ends thereof.
Thus, when the handles 40 are operated so as to be located at a middle position of a frame 3, the upper and lower locking noses 5 come out of a rail, and thus are unlocked to enable a user to move the moving glass 1a. When the handles 4 in operation are released, or when the handles 4 are not being operated, the locking noses 5 are inserted into the rail in a locked state by the strong force of locking springs 6, so that the moving glass 1a stays in the locked state and cannot slide.
However, as mentioned above, this flush glass assembly is designed so that the handles 4 are operated by being moved up and down, and the moving glass 1a moves in a horizontal direction. Thus, when a user intends to slide the moving glass 1a, the user must apply vertical force and horizontal force to the handle 40 at the same time. As such, the user expends a lot of energy when opening or closing the moving glass 1a, and suffers because operating them is uncomfortable.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.